Masamune Dan
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for Masamune Dan. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= is the first CEO of Genm Corp. and the father of Kuroto Dan. He had been imprisoned after being framed for starting Zero Day by his son. In reality, he's been manipulating a series of events led to his son's creation of Kamen Rider Chronicle he planned to "claim" for his own. Upon being released from jail after Kuroto was discovered, Masamune immediately resumed his position as the CEO of Genm Corp. and entered the fray of the Riders and Bugsters using the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat with the Gashacon Bugvisor II to transform into . Character History TBA Family *Kuroto Dan - Son, Kamen Rider Genm *Sakurako Dan - Wife Personality While a cunning and charming businessman, Masamune actually is a far worse person than his son Kuroto. He is a manipulative and remorseless control freak with a severe god complex who has no qualms of murdering others and committing underhanded deeds to get his way. His ultimate goal is to become the god and rule of the world, even going as far as committing mass genocide on all life on Earth to achieve this, although it is unknown what motivated him towards this goal in the very first place. For the first half of the series, claiming to be a devoted father towards Kuroto while hiding his anticipation for Kamen Rider Chronicle, Masamune feigns disappointment in his son after allowing himself to be arrested. But Masamune allowed his son to believe that he was calling the shots while indirectly removing threats to his own agenda. Once cleared of all charges and released, intending to distribute Kamen Rider Chronicle worldwide, Masamune shows his true colors as he uses his charm to win the loyalty of Genm Corp employees upon reclaiming his position as CEO. He also sees the Kamen Riders and Bugsters as nothing more than Genm Corp property, referring to them by the names of the games they drew their powers from. He even refers to killing them off as simply "discontinuing a product". *Emu Hojo - Maximum Mighty X, then Hyper Muteki *Hiiro Kagami - Taddle Fantasy, then Taddle Legacy *Taiga Hanaya - Bang Bang Simulations *Kiriya Kujo - Bakusou Bike *Kuroto Dan - Dangerous Zombie *Parado - Perfect Knock Out *Ren Amagasaki - Toki Meki Crisis *Graphite - Drago Knight Hunter Z *Asuna Karino - DoReMiFa Beat Despite being a skilled manipulator and schemer, manipulating Hiiro using Saki's data for extortion and forcing Emu to destroy Parado, most of Masamune's actions in furthering his goals to preserve Kamen Rider Chronicle usually backfire on himself. Such examples include reviving Kiriya (Who feigns loyalty before stealing back all the Proto Gashats), keeping Energy Items for himself (Causing a humiliating defeat after Para-DX Puzzle Gamer used them.) Since his first defeat by Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Masamune is prone to violent outbursts to the point of being paranoid. Masamune uses his Reset to negate the Hyper Muteki Gashat's creation, only for it to fail while giving his opponents an added advantage with Kuroto's life points back to 94, Hiiro, Taiga, and Kiriya regaining their stolen gear, and Nico no longer infected as she collects the final Gashatrophy needed to summon Gamedeus. As Ex-Aid and Para-DX nearly succeed in defeating Gamedeus, Masamune loses the last traces of his sanity and injects Gamedeus's virus into himself to not only remove all traces of his humanity, but also to become the "True Last Boss" of Kamen Rider Chronicle to prevent it from being completed. After being defeated for the final time, Masamune rejects Emu's offer to turn himself in, and kills himself by stabbing the Rider Chronicle Gashat into his chest in an act of spite, not only rendering the Doctor Riders' efforts to bring back those who died in the Bugster infection moot, it shows that not only he is not much different than his son was, he considers those beneath him have no right to pass judgment onto him but himself rather than anybody else. Powers and Abilities *'Original Bugster Virus:' Being another Patient Zero, one of the two first persons to be infected of the Bugster virus before Zero Day, Masamune had hosted the virus for a prolonged period of time, causing the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA, thus granting him Rider and possibly even Bugster-like powers and abilities that by standard, requires external intervention to acquire. *'Natural Game Disease Immunity:' Like Emu, Masamune can utilize any Gashat accessed Drivers like the Buggle Driver II and Rider Gashats without the need of the compatibility surgery. Also, his immunity is absolute, unlike the other Riders' acquired immunity which can still be overwhelmed by a large dose of Bugster virus, as explained by Ren/Lovrica that normal humans with compatibility surgery would have lost their lives should they try to use the Buggle Driver II. *'Data Restore:' He can enters Game World (Originally only Bugster could), retrieve the data of patients who had been taken over completely by the virus by inserting the respective Proto Gashat used to infect them into the Buggle Driver II. He can wipe out the revived data as well. *'Circadian/Weather Manipulation:' He can easily turn day into night (or vice versa) in his civilian form. He can also control various weathers, but the reason behind this ability is unknown. *'Security Bypass:' Through unknown means, Masamune was able to slip through tight security and steal a briefcase of Proto Gashats that the Ministry of Health had kept. *'Time Manipulation:' As Cronus, the Sanctions Effector on Masamune's Lung Lifeguard breastplate has a built-in Time Executor which allows him to manipulate time within a Game Area. The Cronoblade Shoulder armor enables Cronus to be unaffected by his own temporal manipulation. However, it is possible to render this ability ineffective by destroying the large clock that often appears around Masamune, thus canceling the ability. **'Pause and Restart:' Using the Buggle Driver II, Cronus presses both A and B buttons to pause time for his advantage. Any being killed during a time freeze, even a perfected Bugster, cannot be revived through any means. *'Reset:' By utilizing the power of the Bugster virus within him at maximum, Masamune can initiate a "Reset" by seperating the Bugvisor II from the Bugster Buckle II, pressing and holding the B button like a remote, reversing the game's progress to an earlier point. In the sole instance where he used this ability in the show successfully, the following took effect (This event has not happened in the RP yet): **Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat was fixed. **Hyper Muteki Gashat was erased from existence. **Nico's Game Illness was undone. **New Kuroto Dan's remaining Continues were restored to 94. **The Gamer Drivers and Gashats he had stolen earlier were returned to their owners, while Proto Gashats stolen from him are returned to him. **Graphite's adaptation to the Gamedeus Virus was weakened. **Saki's data was recovered. * Teleportation: As Cronus, Masamune is capable of teleportation as means of quick retreat. This ability is similar with Bugster's teleportation. Weakness *'Gamedeus: '''As the archenemy of Cronus, Gamedeus can suppress certain abilities of Cronus', such as nullifying his Time Manipulation ability. However, if it is in a form of a small portion of virus, it can be easily neutralized with a Level 0 Gashat. **'Graphite:Due to him (as a Bugster) having a sample of Gamedeus's virus in his body, Graphite can bypass Cronus' time manipulation ability. **Lexx_Alolia:Due to her (as a Bugster) having an antivirus of Gamedeus's virus in her body, Lexx can bypass Cronus' time manipulation ability. *New Kuroto Dan: Since Kuroto was revived as a Bugster, he could enter his Buggle Driver II at his own free will and manage to manually cancel Cronus's 'Pause' ability. Though this requires Kuroto to receive a Game Over first in order to do so, and this plan was eventually ruined by a blackmailed Hiiro. *Hyper Muteki:' The Hyper Muteki Gashat, whether it is being used in the Gamer Driver's second slot or by Ex-Aid as Muteki Gamer, can resist Cronus' time manipulation. *'Save Item (theoretical):' If anyone uses this item, they won't be affected by Cronus's Reset function. In fact, the function won't even work entirely if someone uses it. Forms Buggle Driver Zwei= *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. Chronicle Gamer (クロニクルゲーマー Kuronikuru Gēmā) is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by pressing the Bugvisor II's A Button, inserting the Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into the Buggle Driver, and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to Gamedeus, due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. In this form, Cronus outclasses every Rider with a level in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer in terms of jump height. However, he is outclassed by Muteki Gamer in every area. Cronus's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Cronus to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen. Like other users of the Gashacon Bugvisor, Cronus uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his default weapon. After recycling all the Energy Items into his holder case, he gains a big advantage by only letting himself use them, making him an even bigger threat. However, the Energy Items were later reclaimed by Para-DX and used against Cronus. Currently, his Level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far, being only on par with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. This form has three finishers: *Buggle Driver II finisher: **'Critical Crews-Aid'(クリティカルクルセイドKuritikaru Kuruseido): Cronus strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Cronus's feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. *Gashacon Bugvisor finishers: **'Critical Sacrifice'(クリティカルサクリファイスKuritikaru Sakurifaisu): Using Chainsaw Mode, Cronus can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. **'Critical Judgment'(クリティカルジャッジメントKuritikaru Jajjimento): Using Beamgun Mode, Cronus casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. }} }} |-| Buggle Driver LVE (Custom)= This Version of the Buggle Driver was developed by Yamato_Jin as a more powerful driver but it had a secret self destruction function only he could access. *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. Chronicle Gamer (クロニクルゲーマー Kuronikuru Gēmā) is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by pressing the Bugvisor II's A Button, inserting the Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into the Buggle Driver, and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to Gamedeus, due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. In this form, Cronus outclasses every Rider with a level in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer in terms of jump height. However, he is outclassed by Muteki Gamer in every area. Cronus's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Cronus to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen. Like other users of the Gashacon Bugvisor, Cronus uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his default weapon. After recycling all the Energy Items into his holder case, he gains a big advantage by only letting himself use them, making him an even bigger threat. However, the Energy Items were later reclaimed by Para-DX and used against Cronus. Currently, his Level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far, being only on par with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. This form has three finishers: *Buggle Driver II finisher: **'Critical Crews-Aid'(クリティカルクルセイドKuritikaru Kuruseido): Cronus strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Cronus's feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. *Gashacon Bugvisor finishers: **'Critical Sacrifice'(クリティカルサクリファイスKuritikaru Sakurifaisu): Using Chainsaw Mode, Cronus can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. **'Critical Judgment'(クリティカルジャッジメントKuritikaru Jajjimento): Using Beamgun Mode, Cronus casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. }} }} Equipment Devices *Bugster Buckle II **Buggle Driver II - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. **Buggle Driver LVE (Custom) - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor LVE (Custom). *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Unnamed Holder Case - Used to hold all the Energy Items, only letting himself use them. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor II - Transformation device and primary weapon. *Gashacon Bugvisor LVE (Custom) - Transformation device and primary weapon. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gamer Riders Category:Revived Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay